Break dance Show
by Girafe25
Summary: Un breaker tombant amoureux d'un barman rencontré par hasard lors d'une fête entre amis. Championnat, fêtes et coup de foudre. Retrouvez le trio infernal de samurai champuru perso OOC, sumimasen pour l'orthographe .
1. Chapter 1

Voici une fic Yaoi ou plus précisément shonen-ai car il n'y a pas de scène explicite. Les personnages appartiennent à Shinichiro Watanabe.

Dans ce récit, Mugen, Fuu et Jin sont OOC. Je n'y connais rien au Break Dance alors désolé si les figures citées ne font pas un enchainement correct. J'ai fait de mon mieux avec ce que j'ai trouvé sur Internet.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'avais toujours des -15 en dictée.

Bonne lecture ! (enfin…j'espère).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'' Championnat de Break Dance''

« Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à la 15° édition du championnat de Break Dance Nippon, de nombreux stands et activités vous attendent durant ces 4 jours de folies dont voici le programme : les 3 premiers jours sont consacrés au championnat Adulte avec activités en tout genre et le 4° jour est consacré au championnat junior 11-17 ans. Durant ces festivités, nous serons accompagnés par deux pointures du monde de la dance, je vous demande d'applaudir … Dj Flex qui sera aux platines tout au long du festival et… le détenteur du titre de l'édition 2008, déjà 3 fois champion, il remet son titre en jeu cette année encore, Mesdames et Messieueueueurs… Liiiiiiiiil'Mugen !!!! »

Mugen s'avança sur le devant de la scène pour rejoindre le présentateur. Cette année, la foule était doublée par rapport à l'année précédente. Il sentait la pression montée, venant de ce public plus compact que d'habitude qui l'acclamait. Il faut dire que beaucoup de pub avait été fait pour cette 15° édition et plus encore du faite que Mugen avait déjà remporté 3 victoires d'affilées, 2006, 2007 et 2008, un record dans la profession. Pourtant, malgré la pression, il se sentait bien, il était devant les projecteurs et il aimait ça, cela faisait monter l'adrénaline en lui, il jubilait de voir cette foule l'ovationner. Il leva un bras et salua chaleureusement son public.

Le présentateur continua le programme du festival avec la présentation des stands et donna congé aux 2 stars qui l'avaient rejoint.

Mugen se dirigea vers son équipe qui l'attendait sur le coté de la scène.

« Tiens Mugen, voici ton planning, nous retournons à l'hôtel afin de récupérer les affaires dont tu auras besoin pour cette après midi, tu viens avec nous ? »

« Merci Fuu mais je vais rester ici pour me préparer mentalement, je serais dans ma loge »

« Ok, à tout à l'heure »

Fuu quitta Mugen en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

Depuis quand ne s'embrassaient-ils plus. Il ne savait pas le dire mais peu à peu, ils s'éloignaient tous comme leurs centres d'intérêts qui n'étaient plus du tout les mêmes. Ils se sont rencontrés à la fac et se mettre ensemble avait été une évidence, ils se complétaient à merveille. Cela faisait bientôt 4 ans qu'ils étaient en couple et dés la sortie de l'école, lorsque Mugen voulu vivre de sa passion, Fuu devint naturellement son manager et ils avaient commencés à faire le tour des concours Nippons de B-boying. L'homme avait un réel talent dans ce domaine et c'était devenu sa passion. Ils se constituèrent une petite équipe de 10 personnes, chacun ayant un rôle bien précis. Tous, y avaient trouvé leur place et ils étaient devenus amis et c'est cette équipe qui le suivait et l'encadrait encore aujourd'hui, ses potes sur qui il pouvait compter.

Il décida de faire rapidement le tour du festival avant de rejoindre sa loge. Il y avait des stands de nourriture, des scènes pour les concerts, des stands d'habits, des vendeurs de skate et rollers et puis les fans, qui l'arrêtaient toutes les 30 secondes pour une photo ou un autographe. Rapidement, il décida de rejoindre sa loge et de retrouver le calme. Lorsqu'il y arriva, Fuu était déjà là avec ses affaires.

« Ah ! Te voila, ou étais-tu ? Tiens voici ton pantalon, ton t-shirt, tes chaussures, tout ce dont tu as besoin quoi ! Je te laisse te préparer, la 1ere manche est dans 1h sur la scène 2, je t'attends là bas » et Fuu quitta la pièce sans regarder derrière elle. »

Mugen poussa un soupir devant l'indifférence de son amie, professionnellement, elle était parfaite mais dans le privé… Il entreprit de se changer et de se préparer pour la 1ere battle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il était encerclé de breaker de tout âge dont son adversaire de l'année dernière qu'il connaissait bien maintenant et vint se placer à coté de lui.

« J'espère te retrouver en finale Kusaka ! »

« Pour qui me prends-tu ? Ne sois pas trop déçu lorsque tu monteras sur la 2° marche du podium »

Mugen ne répondit rien mais sourit face au pic de son ami, qui fit de même. Chacun fut appelé dans l'ordre alphabétique, pour cette 1ère manche, il dansait seul sur scène sur la musique de leur choix. Seul 10 candidats seront sélectionnés. Mugen se qualifia sans peine ainsi que Kusaka. Il avait observé avec appréhension la dance de son plus redoutable adversaire qui avait encore progressé.

Il était déjà 10 heures du soir, la 1ere battle était terminé et toute l'équipe voulait fêter cette victoire. Ils débarquèrent dans un bar discothèque branché de la cote ouest. Un serveur vint les accueillir et les placer dans le carré VIP. Ils avaient une vue sur toute la piste, qui était remplie, ainsi que sur le bar… le bar, Mugen resta rivé sur ce bar, un homme, brun, aux cheveux mi-long attaché, à lunettes, s'y affairait. Il servait bière, cocktail et alcool en tout genre. Qu'il était gracieux et beau… beau ? Mugen sorti de sa rêverie, depuis quand trouvait-il un homme à son goût?

Cette idée le dérouta mais en y réfléchissant bien, il ne regardait pas les femmes non plus.

Il reprit la fête avec ses amis, lorsqu'une sirène résonna dans l'enceinte de la boite de nuit. La musique qui était du hip hop fut stoppé immédiatement et remplacé par de la techno très rythmée. C'est à ce moment, que Mugen resta paralysé, la bouche ouverte et les yeux bloqués sur le bar. Les serveuses qui étaient habillées sexy escaladèrent le bar pour s'y placer. Elles étaient 4. Les serveurs s'étaient mis dans les cages de chaque coté de la scène. Les 3 barmans avaient sorti checker et bouteille et entamait une danse faisant voler celle-ci pour les rattraper avec les checkers. Le tout, dans une harmonie parfaite entre corps, mouvements et musique. Pendant 3 minutes, l'équipe devait assurer le show.

Lorsque la musique fut terminée, tous reprirent leur place sous les acclamations de la foule qui s'était pour le coup arrêté de danser. La musique hip hop reprit sa place et les clients recommencèrent à bouger. Mugen était toujours bouche-bée devant le spectacle auquel il venait d'assister, devant cet homme qu'il avait remarqué quelques heures plus tôt. Ces 3 minutes ou il avait découvert son talent furent beaucoup trop courte, il voulait encore admirer le brun qui dansait si sensuellement avec ces bouteilles et qui les rattrapaient avec une telle souplesse. Il aurait voulu aller le voir à ce moment là mais il se ravisa voyant la masse de jeunes filles qui l'entouraient et qui voulaient le toucher, ne serais-ce que frôler ce qui était devenu l'objet de leurs désirs. Mugen ne savait que trop bien les comprendre mais il décida d'aller voir le brun un autre soir ou il serait plus abordable. Mais encore fallait-il qu'ils reviennent … dans ce bar…


	2. Chapter 2 Rencontre

Arrivé 23h30, Fuu décida qu'il était temps de rentrer car il fallait se lever tôt demain pour préparer la 2° battle. Mugen en était presque contrarié de devoir quitter cet homme, cet inconnu qui le préoccupait tant. Ils saluèrent leurs amis sur le pas de la porte de leur chambre et entrèrent se coucher. La jeune femme prit une douche rapide suivit de Mugen. Lorsqu'il revint dans le lit, son amie se tourna dans sa direction :

« Ca va aller pour demain ? Comment te sens-tu ? »

Mugen était très surpris par la question, avait-il l'air malade ?

« Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

« Tu étais ailleurs ce soir, quelque chose te perturbe ? »

Etait-il possible qu'elle ai remarqué ses regards vers le barman ?

« Tout va bien, je pense surement un peu trop à demain »

Comment lui avouer que cet homme le faisait frissonner et que c'était l'objet de son tourment, il en était incapable, ni à elle, ni à personne d'autre.

« Dans ce cas, essaye de bien dormir, Kusaka s'est entrainé dur cette année pour une victoire »

Elle se retourna aussitôt sa phrase terminée. « Bonne nuit Mugen »

Mugen était déjà dans ces pensées. Pourquoi cet homme ? Non, pourquoi un homme ? Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne regardait plus les femmes mais de là à être attiré par un homme. Peut être était-ce la fatigue ou un moment d'égarement pourtant ce sentiment était bien là, encore chaud dans sa poitrine. Son cœur battait si fort lorsqu'il pensait à lui. Que lui arrivait-il ?, cet homme avait peut être quelque chose de spécial après tout qui attirait son attention mais ça ne pouvait être plus. Une bonne nuit, s'était ça dont il avait besoin, une nuit pour réfléchir à ce…problème. La nuit porte conseille. Resté sur cette pensée, il s'endormi difficilement mais ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin.

Il eu du mal à ouvrir les yeux ce matin là, il avait mal dormi, un de ces sommeils sans rêves et là sa première pensée fut pour le brun. Contrarié mais non surpris par sa préoccupation, il essaya en vain de chasser son visage de sa tête, se leva et s'habilla rapidement avant de réveiller son amie.

« Fuu, réveille toi, il est l'heure ! »

« Hm, encore un peu »

« Ok, je vais prendre le petit déjeuner, tu me rejoins ? »

Mais la jeune femme s'était déjà rendormie. Ce n'était pas plus mal après tout, il pourrait réfléchir tranquillement devant son café. Arrivé à la cafet, il vit que ses collègues et amis étaient déjà installés, il prit son café et son croissant et s'assit à leur table.

« Salut »

« Salut Mugen »

« Fuu n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Elle dort encore »

La discussion entre eux reprit là ou ils l'avaient laissée avec l'apparition de l'homme. Celui-ci resta silencieux tout au long du déjeuner, Il y pensait de nouveau, son visage si doux et si beau le hantais. Il ne pouvait plus faire face à ses sentiments car ce matin il s'était réveiller avec une évidence, il était sous le charme de cet homme à peine plus vieux que lui, son sempai. Il lui manquait, il voulait l'aborder, lui parler et surtout le découvrir. Et puis une question, un doute était survenu : Etait-il gay ? Pas lui, non, il s'était fait à cette idée mais le barman ? Mugen avait tellement envi de le toucher, de l'embrasser … Devait-il tenter sa chance ou refouler ses sentiments ? Et Fuu dans tout ça ?

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par son amie qui était arrivée. Mais Fut vite replongé dedans faute d'une conversation sans importance.

Lorsque tous eurent fini de manger, ils allèrent chercher leurs affaires respectives pour se diriger vers la salle d'entrainement mis à leur disposition. La matinée passa très vite, Mugen décida de laisser son souci de coté pour se concentrer exclusivement à son travail. Le repas de midi fut vite expédié, un hot dog et un coca et Mugen reprit son entrainement. Il avait prévu plusieurs figures compliquées pour faire la différence notamment : Turtle freez, ninety, sixtine, 2000, windwill, le tout arrangé à la Mugen. Les heures passèrent et vint le moment de la compét. Il était vidé de son entrainement, pourtant c'était maintenant qu'il devait tout donner.

Arrivée sur scène, Il prit place ainsi que les 9 autres B-boy qu'il vit défiler les uns après les autres, lui, passant en dernier. Mais il resta concentrer sur son objectif, garder son titre pour le 3° fois. Il attendit la 1° note de la musique qu'il avait choisie pour enchainer avec grâce ses figures. 1 minutes 30 était le temps imposé et c'était parfait, pas assez long pour avoir le temps de s'essouffler, tout s'enchaina à une vitesse prodigieuse. Mugen réussi à la perfection son enchainement. Son sentiment fut conforté par les larges sourires de l'équipe à son intention. Dans le même temps, l'homme remercia les juges et son public qui l'acclamait et hurlait son nom. Il était parti favori de cette compét et pour l'instant c'était le cas, il était qualifié pour la finale ainsi que … Kusaka. Ce n'était pas une surprise pour lui car son adversaire avait réellement le niveau et avait surpassé haut la main les autres breakers participants. Mugen n'était même pas sur de pouvoir rivaliser contre lui mais il y mettrait toutes ses forces.

Il alla féliciter Kusaka qui fit de même puis repartit vers son équipe.

« Nous sommes fier de toi mon p'tit Mugen, tu as assuré ce soir ! »

« Merci, mais c'est demain qu'il va falloir assurer »

« C'est vrai mais en attendant allons fêter ça. He ! Les gars ! Le bar d'hier soir ça vous dis ? Mugen ? Nous ne resteront pas tard que tu ais le temps de te reposer pour demain »

« C'est ok pour moi » Mugen était heureux et en même temps angoissé par sa prochaine rencontre avec le brun mais il en était impatient. Il alla prendre une douche et se changer pour être présentable ce soir. Mais le brun serait-il là ? Pourra-t-il enfin lui parler ?

Toutes ces questions le rendaient anxieux mais il devait l'aborder, il devait faire sortir ce sentiment qui ne le lâchait plus depuis la veille. Etait-ce le coup de foudre ? Surement, avec un homme ? Bizarre mais après tout pourquoi pas ?

Ils arrivèrent au club à 21h30, la foule était déjà dense sur la piste. Un serveur qui les reconnus les dirigea vers une table VIP et prit les boissons. Mugen chercha instinctivement le brun du coté du bar puis voyant son absence, dans la salle, mais rien. Il décida d'attendre un peu soulagé car il ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre. « Quel lâche je suis » se dit-il à lui-même. Alors que la foule devenait de plus en plus compacte, Mugen n'arrêtait pas de chercher le brun du regard. Après quelques minutes de recherche, il apparu. L'homme était encore plus beau que la veille, il était habillé d'une chemise blanche entrouverte et d'un jean classique. Ces cheveux lâchés bougeait sensuellement au moindre de ses mouvements.

Mugen laissa passer une partie de la soirée, le temps que la foule soit moins importante pour pouvoir l'aborder. Il était 2h30 du matin et la horde de fille au comptoir avait enfin disparue. Il décida de se lever pour tenter une approche. Il s'assit au bar tout en regardant le brun qui s'affairait avec sa commande précédente. Une fois terminée, le plus vieux s'approcha de lui, voyant le jeune homme,il décrocha un large sourire à son vis-à-vis ce qui désarçonna Mugen qui se reprit très vite pour ne pas laisser paraitre son trouble.

« Salut, tu veux boire quoi ? »

« Un mojito s'il te plait »

« Tout de suite »

Mugen regarda l'homme faire son cocktail qu'il déposa avec une telle délicatesse qu'il en rougit. Le brun vit la gêne du plus jeune et lui demanda :

« Quelque chose ne vas pas ? »

« Heu…non…rien…merci » Il n'osait plus le regarder tellement il était honteux de ne pas avoir pu cacher sa réaction.

« Tu es venu pour le championnat ? »

Mugen leva lentement son regard sur celui du brun surpris par sa question.

« Oui, avec des amis »

« Il me tarde de voir ça, j'y vais peut-être demain, si j'arrive à me libérer »

« Oui, ça vaut le coup cette année » Mugen profita de l'ouverture pour enchainer :

« Désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Mugen »

« Enchanté Mugen, moi c'est Jin, ton nom me dis quelque chose… »

Mais il fut sorti de sa réflexion par la voix de sa collègue.

« Jin, c'est ta pause ! »

« Merci Akatsuki »

Et notre Breaker enchaina :

« Une pause bien méritée, après toute ces femmes qui s'affaire autour de toi »

« Question d'habitude, tu m'accompagnes, je vais fumer dehors ? »

Il ne se fit pas prier et accepta l'invitation sans oublier de prendre son verre.

« Ton travail à l'air de beaucoup te plaire, il faut dire que les filles doivent être folles de toi »

« Les filles ne m'intéresse pas » lâcha un peu trop brutalement Jin. Mugen ne savait pas quoi répondre et resta immobile sans pouvoir décocher un mot pendant quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent interminables. Puis réussi enfin à dire :

« Ah !…, tu es…gay ? »

« Hm, c'est ça, ça te choque ? »

Mugen laissa le son d'un petit rire jaune arriver aux oreilles du brun.

« Pas le moindre du monde, je me demande même de quel bord je suis alors non, ça ne me choque pas »

« Hm »

« Il se fait tard, je dois partir, j'ai des choses de prévu demain matin. Tu travail demain soir ? »

« Oui je serai là et je serai ravi de te revoir » déclara Jin avec un sourire pour son interlocuteur.

« A demain alors » et Mugen, saluant Jin de la main, rejoignit ses amis pour partir.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il s'écroula sur le lit et s'endormi un sourire aux lèvres sans faire attention à la personne partageant son lit et pour encore quelques instant, sa vie.


	3. Chapter 3 Premier contact

Le réveil sonna fort ce matin, plus fort que d'habitude peut être à cause du mojito. Mugen ouvrit les yeux avec peine et fut surprit de voir Fuu le regarder une lèvre pincée par l'hésitation.

« Fuu ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Que se passe-t-il dans ta tête Mugen ? »

« Pardon ?»

« Hier soir, tu ne m'as pas parlé une seule fois et tes yeux étaient rivés sur le bar…Je veux savoir. Que regardais-tu, qui regardais-tu ? »

C'était quoi ça, une crise de jalousie ?

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé, ce n'était pas mon intention »

« Etait-ce ce barman que tu regardais ? »

« … » Mugen baissa les yeux. Fuu compris tout de suite.

« Notre couple ne va pas fort en ce moment, pas de communication, pas de câlin juste la dance nous fait tenir l'un auprès de l'autre. Nous ne pouvons continuer comme cela … faisons…une pause… »

Mugen n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et lorsqu'il comprit, il fut soulagé, son amie avait prononcé à sa place les paroles qu'il redoutait. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa léthargie, il regarda Fuu dans les yeux, les yeux de la personne qu'il avait tant aimée et tant admirée.

« Je pense en effet que c'est la meilleur solution » Il prit alors le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et l'embrassa d'un baiser chaste mais non moins remplie de tendresse. Le dernier baiser.

« Mais n'oublie jamais que je serai toujours à tes cotés si tu avais besoin, je suis là. Si tu as des doutes ou que tu es fatigué alors repose toi sur mes épaules. Je veux continuer de te soutenir dans tes choix comme nous l'avons fait l'un pour l'autre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Si nous sommes faits pour être ensemble alors nous nous retrouverons… Beaucoup de chose sont en train de changer pour moi et j'en suis un peu perdu. Mais ne t'inquiète plus pour ma personne… Mon plus grand souhait et de te voir heureuse et, à mon grand regret, je ne suis plus capable de le faire… ou peut être ne l'ai-je jamais été. Je suis désolé. »

« Merci Mugen pour tout ce que tu as fait. Tu reste quelqu'un de très important pour moi et laisse moi rester auprès de toi, dans ton équipe. Et sache que si tu as besoin de moi, je serai toujours là pour toi »

« N'en dit pas plus. C'est à moi de te remercier Fuu. Merci ». La jeune fille prit alors l'homme qui avait été son amant dans ses bras. Mugen resserra l'étreinte, il était soulagé de voir la jeune femme si prévenante et surtout que cette séparation se passe bien. Il l'avait tellement redouté car il savait que son amour était déjà tourné vers une autre personne.

Maintenant, il allait pouvoir se concentrer sur sa battle de l'après midi et il allait pourvoir revoir le brun en toute liberté, sans se soucier de la trahison qu'il aurait pu commettre, enfin si Jin acceptait quelque chose de lui. Fuu se dégagea tendrement de la personne qui fut son compagnon pendant d ces quelques années, ils se levèrent et allèrent, en silence, déjeuner. Ils avaient convenu que Fuu annoncerai la nouvelle à l'équipe.

Comme d'habitude, c'était les derniers à arriver. Une fois installés, Fuu prit la parole et leur apprit sa séparation d'avec Mugen. La table fut alors murée dans le silence. La jeune femme enchaîna :

« C'est d'un commun accord alors ne soyez pas gênés ».

Sur ces bonnes paroles, tous reprirent là ou ils en étaient quelque instant plus tôt ne voulant pas montrer leurs gênes.

Le petit déjeuner terminé, toute l'équipe se dirigea vers la salle d'entrainement. Pour la finale, la musique était imposée bien que cela ne fasse pas vraiment de différence, et c'était un duel, les breakers seraient l'un en face de l'autre et chacun devraient faire une figure à tour de rôle. 7 figures étaient demandées. Mugen décida de faire les figures suivantes : moonwalk, halo, headspin, hurricane, cricket, sixtine et plusieurs swipe. Il ne savait pas exactement dans quel ordre, il décida d'improviser sur le moment. Tout s'enchaina à la même vitesse que la veille, il mangea rapidement le midi et recommença l'entrainement avec la même rage.

Il était déjà 16h quand Mugen regarda sa montre, la battle commençait dans une heure. Il récupéra vite ses affaires, prit une douche rapide à la salle et se dirigea avec son équipe sur les lieux du festival. Ils arrivèrent dans la loge à 16h30, Mugen déballa ses affaires, s'habilla et se prépara mentalement à sa future bataille répétant sans cesse ses figures dans sa tête. L'équipe avait déposé l'équipement et l'avait laissé seul pour qu'il puisse se concentrer. Tous montèrent sur le pont, prêt à soutenir leur B-boy.

Un membre du staff vint le chercher 5 minutes avant le début du show. Mugen sentait l'adrénaline montée et la pression lui donner mal à l'estomac mais il était résigné, il était là pour gagner. Kusaka n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, il était prêt à tout donner. Il était sur le coté de la scène à quelques pas de son équipe qu'il ignora sous la concentration lorsque le présentateur prit la parole. La foule était encore plus importante que la veille. Elle sifflait et criait le nom des deux breakers, impatiente d'assister à ce spectacle.

« Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue pour la finale des… »

« Ca va Mugen ? » lui demanda Fuu inquiète pendant que le présentateur parlait.

« Oui, merci, ça ira, je vais gagner cette battle, il le faut, je ne lâcherai pas ».

Mugen regardait son adversaire en même temps qu'il prononçait ces paroles comme pour se persuader et se faire la promesse de gagner. La jeune femme repartit rassurée annoncer la nouvelle à l'équipe, qui pour le coup, avait paniqué face à l'ignorance du danseur.

Lorsque le spicker les appela, Mugen regardait droit devant lui, soutenant le regard de son vis-à-vis puis arriver au niveau de l'homme, salua la foule d'un mouvement de bras. Le public était survolté, les banderoles avec leurs prénoms s'agitaient dans tout les sens pendant que le présentateur les présentait ainsi que leurs parcours de breaker.

« Messieurs tenez vous prêt, le show va commencer !!!! »

Les deux B-boy prirent leur place respective l'un en face de l'autre. Il avait été tiré au sort que Kusaka commencerait. Dj Flex lança la musique. Sans plus attendre, Kusaka se jeta au sol afin d'exécuter sa première figure. Puis se fut au tour de Mugen. Il respira un grand coup et fonça dans l'arène. Il devait vraiment se donner à fond car son adversaire était de taille, cette année la victoire serai difficile à obtenir. Il commença avec un moonwalk puis un headspin et enchaina toutes les autres figures sans problèmes pour finir avec un sixtine et plusieurs swipe. A la fin de la battle, Ils étaient à bout de souffle mais ils s'étaient tout els deux bien battus. Le plus dur étant passé, Mugen pu enfin relâcher la pression dans l'attente des résultats. Kusaka et lui avaient été placés sur le coté de la scène, le temps que les juges délibèrent. Mugen se décida tout de même à féliciter son adversaire, coriace cette année et qui l'avait surpris par les progrès qu'il avait pu faire en si peu de temps.

« Félicitation Kusaka, tu as vraiment progressé, tu es devenu un sacré adversaire. »

« Ca me fait plaisir de l'entendre de ta part, je sais que tu n'ai pas du genre vantard mais je doutais que tu puisses apprécier mes efforts »

« Tu es bon et je le dis »

« Ca à été très dur d'atteindre ce niveau et je suis fier du résultat, peut être la victoire cette année ? »

« N'y croit pas trop non plus » lança Mugen moqueur.

« C'est toi qui parait bien sur de toi » répliqua Kusaka avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

C'est le moment que le présentateur choisi pour couper court à leur chamaillerie.

« Messieurs, veuillez vous approcher s'il vous plait »

Mugen vint se placer à droite de l'homme et Kusaka à gauche.

« Dans cette enveloppe y est inscrit le nom du gagnant de cette 15° édition du championnat de Break dance Nippon »

Un roulement de tambour se fit entendre le temps que le présentateur ouvre l'enveloppe. Mugen sentait son anxiété monter d'un cran, après tout, s'il était vaincu ce n'était pas si grave, il était tout de même le breaker de l'histoire ayant 3 victoires d'affilées et puis il s'était battu avec acharnement et plaisir.

« Lil'Mugen va-t-il enchainer une quatrième victoire renforçant son parcours déjà exceptionnel lui valant le titre de B-boy du siècle ?! … »


	4. Chapter 4 Revelation

« … le gagnant est …… LIL'MUGEN !!! »

Mugen fut assommé par la révélation du présentateur, il était tellement convaincu que Kusaka serait le gagnant. Il n'en revenait pas, il venait de le battre, l'adversaire le plus difficile de sa carrière. Il en resta bouche-bée, paralysé.

Devant une foule en folie, le présentateur leva le bras du vainqueur tel un combat de boxe. Toute l'équipe arriva sur scène pour l'enlacer et le féliciter. Mugen avait enfin réalisé ce qu'il lui arrivait et en arborant son plus beau sourire, salua son public. Le créateur du festival vins alors lui remettre sa médaille, son chèque et son titre qu'il afficherait fièrement lors de ces futures interviews et séances photos. Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes sur la scène pour les photographes. Mugen en profita pou féliciter rapidement Kusaka et resalua son public qui l'acclamait toujours. Il sorti de scène pour se diriger directement vers une tente, il n'aurait pas le temps de souffler, il devait déjà rencontrer son public et signer des autographes.

Quelques heures plus tard et le balai de fans hystériques passé, il décida de rentrer pour prendre une bonne douche avant de sortir fêter ça avec ses amis. Il était convenu qu'ils se retrouvent à ce fameux bar, le bar ou il espérait revoir le brun. Il s'habilla et prit rapidement la direction de la boite, il se sentait si impatient. Il arriva seul et pourtant entra sans difficulté. Un homme en costard-cravate l'accosta :

« Bonsoir Mr, je suis le gérant de cette boite, puis-je annoncer votre venu à nos client ? »

« Non, j'aimerais être tranquille ce soir et faire la fête avec mes amis ».

« Très bien monsieur, veuillez me suivre, je vais vous conduire à votre table »

Mugen emboita le pas à l'homme qui l'amena à la table ou tous ces amis étaient déjà installés. Durant le trajet, il regarda spontanément du coté du bar pour y trouver le brun qui le regardait passer dans la foule compacte. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pendant un cours instant, le temps de s'assurer de la présence de l'autre. Mugen lui décrocha un sourire et un signe de la main auquel Jin répondit avec enthousiasme. Il irai le voir plus tard lorsque la foule serait moins importante. Pour l'instant, l'heure était à la fête et à ses amis mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher le brun du regard régulièrement pour vérifier qu'il était toujours là.

Les heures défilèrent rapidement entre vodka, gin fizz et bière. A 1 heure de la fermeture, la foule avait déjà bien diminuée et le bar était devenu abordable. Les amis de Mugen avaient annoncés leur envie de rentrer pour enfin se reposer. Mugen, qui avait une autre idée en tête, décida de rester encore un peu vers un « ami ». Ils en furent surpris mais ne posèrent pas plus de question et le saluèrent chaleureusement en partant. Il se dirigea alors vers le bar… Vers le brun. Il s'assit et attendit que l'on prenne sa commande. Le voyant, le brun se dirigea directement vers lui, lui donnant son plus beau sourire, ce qui troubla son vis-à-vis.

« Salut ! »

« 'lut »

« Qu'est ce que tu prendras ce soir ? »

Mugen mourrait d'envi de lui dire simplement « toi » mais il se ravisa un peu gêné :

« Comme hier »

« Okay, c'est parti pour un mojito »

« Tu finis à quelle heure ton service ? »

« Dans 5 minutes »

« Oh … »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'aurais aimé discuter avec toi, quelque chose me perturbe et j'ai besoin de t'en parler »

« Okay, pas de problème, attends moi où on était hier »

« Hm »

Jin lui tendit son mojito et fila servir un autre client. Mugen but sa boisson dans les 5 minutes et se dirigea, stressé et plein de doute concernant les mots et phrases qu'il pourrait prononcer, vers l'endroit. Il doutait mais il devait foncer. Il connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment et ne voulait pas passer à coté de quelque chose même si cette personne était du même sexe que lui, se qui paraissait déroutant, mais il était prêt à assumer ce qu'il était à présent. Il savait que ça en vaudrait la peine, encore fallait-il que ses sentiments soient partagés. Il s'adossa au mur et attendit, patiemment mais nerveusement, le brun, quand enfin, la porte s'ouvrit …

« Désolé, j'ai été long, j'ai prit une douche ».

« Non, non, ne soit pas désolé, il n'y a pas de problème »

Son cœur commençait à battre violemment dans sa poitrine rien qu'en regardant cet homme, magnifique, grand, fin, musclé et sentant bon le gel douche.

« Allons marcher, tu veux ? »

« Hm »

Ils marchèrent un long moment sans que l'un ou l'autre ne parle. Mugen était gêné et Jin attendait les paroles du jeune homme. Le plus vieux coupa le silence car il voyait l'hésitation du breaker.

« Asseyons-nous »

Ils s'assirent l'un à coté de l'autre, pas trop près mais pas trop loin non plus, face à la mer.

« Tu as l'air tendu ? » lança Jin.

« Hm »

« Félicitation »

« Pardon ? »

« Je savais que ton nom me disais quelque chose mais je n'aurais jamais pensé à ça. J'ai été très impressionné par tes figures».

« Merci, lui dit-il un sourire aux lèvres, mais les tiennes aussi m'ont impressionné même si ce n'est pas dans le même domaine. Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dis hier mais … »

Jin le stoppa net :

« Pourquoi devrais-tu me le dire, je suis qui pour toi ? On se connait à peine »

Mugen décida alors de se lancer, l'occasion étant trop belle pour passer à coté :

« Et ben justement … J'aimerais plus te connaitre »

Le plus vieux fut surpris et lança spontanément :

« Hein ? »

« En fait, lorsque j'ai croisé pour la première ton regard, ça m'as beaucoup… perturbé. J'ai ressenti … quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à définir mais depuis cet instant, toutes mes pensées vont vers toi… Alors j'ai compris. Il fallait que je te revois et que je t'en parle, ce sentiment ne pouvait pas être qu'une illusion alors je t'ai abordé ce soir là ou tu m'as servi pour la première fois et cela n'a fait que renforcer ce sentiment, cette sensation de bien être et … je suis désolé mais tu as du comprendre ce que je voulais dire, je ne suis pas doué pour… »

Mugen ne put continuer sa phrase, sa déclaration, Jin s'était emparé de ses lèvres doucement, tendrement et commençait à vouloir jouer avec la langue du plus jeune. Reprenant ses esprits et réalisant ce qui se passait, Mugen donna enfin une réponse à ce baiser en ouvrant le passage. Un long baiser langoureux fut échangé pendant que Jin l'enlaçait de ses bras long et finement musclé. Il relâcha son étreinte et arrêta le baiser tout en regardant son vis-à-vis, les yeux rempli de tendresse :

« En effet, j'ai compris … Et j'accepte avec joie tes sentiments. Ne sachant pas comment t'aborder, j'ai vraiment espéré que tu fasses le premier pas… Merci … Mugen »

Jin lui adressa un de ses magnifiques sourires dont il était le seul capable en guise de remerciement et enchaina :

« Mais, si j'ai bien compris, tu n'es ici que le temps du championnat ? »

« J'avais pensé rester un peu plus longtemps si … tu acceptais que je reste à tes cotés ?! »

Violement, Jin l'attrapa mais l'enlaça avec tendresse, il l'embrassa alors dans le cou puis s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura :

« Prépare toi, tu ne pourras plus te défaire de moi, nous allons faire un long chemin ensemble »

Mugen soupira de contentement et resserra l'étreinte, tout allait changer maintenant et quel bonheur de pouvoir être à coté de celui qu'on aime.


End file.
